


Tangled Up

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [47]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Fixing Emma's magical accident.





	Tangled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Stop it! It tickles!”

Emma twitched uncontrollably.

“Hold still!” Regina snapped.

“Stop it! It tickles!”

“Be glad it doesn’t hurt!”

“Come on,” she scoffed.

“You tangled your magic with mine. That’s been known to kill people.”

“But- well- I-” Emma didn’t have an answer for that.

“You used magic irresponsibly. This is the consequence. Be still.”

Emma took a deep breath and tried to focus on anything other than the sensation of Regina fishing around in the astral plane to peel them apart.

“And stay out,” Regina muttered, just as there was a jerking sensation behind her bellybutton.

Emma knew her smile was sheepish.


End file.
